


Close Shave

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaving with both wrists in casts is nearly impossible. Good thing Zane is around to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the anon on tumblr who said I needed to "[stop writing that ty and zane stuff](http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/91084366059/please-stop-writing-that-ty-and-zane-stuff-i-dont)". Thanks for the motivation, anon!

Ty let out a muffled curse as his razor clattered into the sink. What, exactly, was the point in being ambidextrous if he was still enough of a jackass to fall off a ladder and break both damn wrists at the same time? He sighed and glared at the bright blue casts, vivid against his bare skin.

It hadn't been so bad until the mercury in the thermometer had broken 100. That's when the beard had started getting hot and itchy. As fun as it was to parade around in his sweaty t-shirt and tool-belt just to get Zane riled up, the whole sexy construction worker thing was getting old. And uncomfortable. And the casts kind of precluded getting any actual _work_ done on the bookstore. Ty whined to himself, picking up the razor again, trying to get a better grip.

He heard Zane's footfalls in the hallway outside of the bathroom and let the razor fall again as he turned toward the door.

"Hey baby," Zane smiled softly as he leaned on the door-frame, arms crossed over his chest. "Need a hand?"

Ty's brow furrowed and he pointed at Zane with the tip of one finger, all that was visible beyond the plaster. "No puns right now. I don't have the patience. Was that even a pun? Oh god, stop laughing at me!"

Zane kept quiet, but his dark eyes twinkled with amusement and his shoulders shook slightly. "Let's assume it wasn't intentional, and I am genuinely offering you assistance with the razor. I like your face in one piece; I'd rather not have it shredded to ribbons if you insist on getting rid of that beard."

"It's so itchy." Ty whined again, not even caring how silly he sounded.

Zane stepped into the bathroom, crowding him a little, and wiped a small patch of shaving cream off Ty's cheek. He kissed him gently, lips barely brushing against the infernally irritating hair. Ty huffed, feeling the irritation seep out of him.

"I like it," Zane murmured, lips still dusting his cheek. "But if it bothers you that much, let me help." He stepped back, smoothly ducking behind Ty and grabbing him by the hips. He turned them so they were both facing the mirror, Zane's face grinning over Ty's shoulder. Ty made a slightly confused noise, catching Zane's eyes in the mirror.

"Not exactly used to shaving another person, am I? It'll go easier if I do it this way, like I would shave myself." Grinning, he reached up and rubbed his fingers through the lather on Ty's cheek, covering up the spot he'd exposed before. Ty's breath caught in his throat, and he shifted, leaning back against Zane's warm, broad chest.

Gently, Zane pressed two fingers under Ty's chin, getting him to tip his head back. Ty leaned against Zane's shoulder, exposing the soft, fragile skin of his throat. His eyes fluttered shut, and he took a moment to reflect on how much he'd changed since Zane came into his life. Years ago, the idea of allowing himself to be this vulnerable in front of anyone aside from possibly Deuce or his Sidewinder brothers would have sent him screaming for the hills. But now, letting Zane drag the cold metal blade across his throat felt like the most natural and intimate thing he could imagine. He let his useless hands fall to his sides, his whole body relaxing. Ty opened his eyes again to watch Zane work.

Zane cleaned off his jawline, down where the hair was finer and sparser, with quick, efficient motions. He caught Ty's eye and winked, dunking the razor into the sink to clean it off before reaching up to begin the slow drag across Ty's right cheek.

For a few moments, the only sounds were the splash of water in the sink, the ragged scrape of the razor against hair, and gentle noises of breathing. The longer Zane stood so close to Ty, the longer Ty remained in the warm, comforting circle of Zane's arms, the less even and controlled his breath got. He could feel Zane's own respiration hitch now and again, feel the steady thrum of Zane's heart-rate picking up where Ty's back pressed against his chest.

Even after all their time together, something as simple as this could still get them both unreasonably worked up. Ty wanted to smirk, but did his best to keep his face still. His hazel eyes sparkled in the mirror, though, and Zane grinned at him over Ty's shoulder, slow and full of promise.

Methodically, Zane did his best to clear the rest of Ty's face, falling into a repetitive routine of pulling the skin taut, stroking over it with the razor, and rinsing the razor off. It was over all too quickly, and Ty felt a strange pang in his chest as Zane reached for the towel hanging next to them, one hand splayed over Ty's sternum, still holding them tightly together. They were both just wearing ragged sweats, lazy weekend clothes, and he could feel Zane's cock against his ass, half-hard and blood-hot.

As Zane finished wiping down Ty's face, he dusted his lips along the edge of Ty's jaw. After being covered in coarse hair for a while now, the newly bare skin was almost painfully sensitive, and Ty shuddered. His own cock throbbed steadily, growing stiff inside his loose bottoms. As Zane dragged his teeth along the side of Ty's throat, Ty couldn't stop a moan from escaping. He tried to reach backwards and wrap his hands around Zane's ass, cursing when he couldn't get his wrists to bend the right way. Zane huffed out a quiet laugh against his over-heated skin.

"Fuck, Zane..." Ty mumbled, twisting slightly and angling his head so their mouths met. He flicked his tongue against Zane's lips and Zane sighed softly, parting them to let Ty in.

Ty tried to turn further to face his lover, but Zane gripped him firmly, hands stroking up and down his bare stomach, fingers tracing the musculature of his abs. Ty groaned quietly, arching his body and grinding his ass against Zane's erection.

Zane's hands slid further down, fingers slipping into the waistband of Ty's sweats. Ty groaned into the kiss, rocking his hips and cursing as the head of his cock just barely brushed against Zane's fingertips. Zane broke the kiss and resumed nuzzling at the juncture of Ty's neck and shoulder, his voice warm and soft on Ty's skin.

"I bet you've also had trouble doing this... Maybe you could use another hand?" Zane looked up briefly and smirked into the mirror as his hand closed almost lazily around Ty's cock. Ty groaned and let his head fall back onto Zane's shoulder, chuckling at the ridiculous come-on.

Ty's cock twitched against Zane's hand as he tightened the ring of his fingers. With a startled gasp, Ty realised absently how slick Zane's hand was. He noticed a bottle of lube on the counter next to the shaving cream, but hadn't seen Zane use it. He'd obviously planned this ahead. The thought sent another jolt of arousal through Ty's body.

"Mmm, baby," Zane whispered, his lips finding their way to Ty's earlobe. Ty sighed and rocked his hips, thrusting in and out of the snug fist while grinding himself against Zane's cock. Zane mumbled his approval and quickened the pace of his hand.

He rolled his thumb over the leaking head of Ty's cock and Ty felt his knees getting weak. He leaned back, putting more weight against Zane's body and swore quietly when he couldn't get a decent grip against the sink to brace himself. Zane paused briefly before wrapping his free hand around Ty's waist.

"It's okay, doll, let go. I've got you."

Ty bit his lip and nodded, letting himself go limp as the orgasm started building, slow and steady, deep in his belly. Zane growled quietly, his own hips thrusting harder against Ty's ass, his cock almost shockingly hot and hard, even through two layers of clothing. The contact ratcheted Ty's own passion up a notch and he whimpered, rolling his hips as Zane squeezed the base of his cock. Every thrust, every squeeze brought Ty closer to the edge, and his vision started blurring, going pale and fuzzy around the edges.

The orgasm rolled over Ty, a warm steady pulse that started deep in his abdomen and sent tingles all the way out to his fingers and toes. He bit down on his lip and felt his heart thrumming in his chest as he spilled himself all over Zane's hand, feeling it splattering his belly, dripping down his legs. For all its gentleness, the climax still hit him hard, and he felt his thigh muscles twitching.

As he caught his breath, he patted Zane's hand gently. Zane loosened his grip and Ty lowered himself to the floor, heedless of the sticky mess in his lap. He grabbed Zane's hand and tugged it towards his mouth, sucking on Zane's fingers, thoroughly cleaning his own come off of them. Zane moaned and reached out, his other hand trembling slightly as he stroked Ty's smooth cheek.

"Christ... how are you so fucking hot?"

Ty smirked and looked up at his lover from below his lashes, playing coy for a second before shifting and yanking Zane's sweatpants down to his thighs. Zane's cock sprung free, deeply flushed and slick at the head. 

Eagerly, Ty ran his tongue across his lower lip and Zane let out a low whine. He ran his hand through Ty's hair and Ty shifted, shuffling forward on his knees just enough to reach out and flick his tongue across the swollen head of Zane's cock.

Zane groaned, bucking slightly and driving his hips forward. Ty parted his lips eagerly, revelling in the weight of Zane's cock sliding into his mouth as he thrust. He wrapped his arms around Zane's muscular thighs, running his fingertips over the warm skin as best he could. What Ty really wanted to do was grab Zane firmly and pin him in place while he swallowed his cock deeply, but he settled for any contact he could get. Zane moaned as Ty rolled his tongue, the sound echoing loudly in the small tiled bathroom.

The noise reverberated deep in Ty's bones, and he redoubled his efforts. He pursed his lips, hollowing his cheeks and sucking deeply, swallowing when he felt the head of Zane's cock brushing the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, stroking the underside of the shaft with his tongue while he sucked. He swore he could feel the veins along Zane's cock pulsing as he ran his lips up and down the length.

Encouragingly, Ty stroked his fingers up and down Zane's thighs, scratching lightly as he got closer to the curve where his legs met the smooth, generous curves of Zane's ass. Zane inhaled sharply, rocking his hips forward and burying his fingers in Ty's hair.

Ty swallowed thickly again, throat constricting around the fat head of Zane's cock. He opened his eyes and looked up, caught Zane staring down at him. Zane's cheeks were feverish red, his mouth open slightly as he panted for breath. Ty nodded as best he could with his mouth full, very lightly dragging his teeth over the sensitised skin of Zane's cock.

That was all it took, and Zane was coming with a sharp, bitten-off cry. His fingers tightened in Ty's hair as he came, Ty eagerly swallowing wave after wave. He felt Zane wobbling slightly, felt Zane release his hair to grab at the counter for support. Slowly, he slid Zane's softening cock out of his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head one last time, milking every last drop from him. Zane gasped and shuddered, and Ty gently tucked him away, pulling up his sweatpants.

With a soft chuckle, Zane lowered himself to the floor, settling down next to Ty. Ty reached out and stroked Zane's arm as best he could with his fingers.

"Not quite how I expected to spend my morning. Thank you."

Zane caught his eye and grinned. "You are more than welcome. You know, if there's anything else that needs shaving..."

Ty shifted slightly to press his lips against Zane's. For a moment his mind drifted back to the cruise ship, to his stint as the uncomfortably buffed, waxed, nearly hairless Del Porter. He pretended to think about it seriously for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Not gonna happen. Not today, anyway."


End file.
